


23 Questions

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: A series of 23 questions between Laguna Loire and Selphie Tilmitt, not chronological.





	1. What's your favorite season and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am moving all my stories over from FF.NET, so you may have read it over there. I'm on AO3 more than FF.NET. and would like them all together.

The question had taken Laguna Loire, President extraordinaire, former journalist and solider by surprise. It was during one of the rare press conferences held in Esther that the random question was shouted from the front row by the reporter from Timber, a young woman in sunflower yellow. Her wide-smiled and glittering green eyes vied with the dress she wore for more outstanding, Laguna decided that the glowing admiration she looked at him with was in the lead, but the dress wasn't too far behind.

"Um," Laguna scratched the back of his head, it was so odd, so impersonal but at the same time, it was deeper than any of the other prodding he had fielded that day. The press room fell silent; pens mere millimeters above pads of paper the humans waiting for on bated breath for the answer. Some looked at him with gapped mouth expressions, others frowned their glares directed towards this sunflower girl.

This got him thinking; for once Laguna did not have an answer prepared for the throng of reporters. Moving his hand he crossed his arm propping his chin up on his left hand, tilting his head just slightly. Sure he liked summer, which didn't. It was warm, the large quantities of fruits, the beach (which he had a nice picture of on his desk next to pictures of Squall and Ellone as well as ones from Rinoa of the young couple. He also liked autumn, when the leaves would fall and stews and soups were no longer frowned upon for dinner. But then winter with the deep scents of pine and cinnamon, lying in bed with a good book; it was the one time of year that he got to spend with Ellone, and sometimes Squall when Rinoa forced him to visit Esther. Oh, but spring, was when Rinoa would normally stop by and they were still young, not at the age for wanting children, they had a lovely terrier named Spartacus that he spoiled too much. He liked them all, as much as the yellow of her dress.

Smiling with that boyishly confident grin, Laguna focuses his attention on the woman before him, "I like them all. But I am particularly fond of spring through autumn." The woman found this was not the answer he wanted, but she accepted it, pressing on the mobile device in front of her as she typed out the answer. "As to why - I like sunflowers." The woman looked up cheeks tinted just slightly enough to signal her appreciation of his flattery. The rest of the press conference carried on, but she never stopped watching him her cheeks painted the light pink of carnations.


	2. What is the stupidest thing you have ever done?

Laguna frowned looking over the email he had received from the Lifestyle Editor at the Timber Maniac's magazine over a week ago. Folding his hands together he leaned his chin on the backs, elbows on his desk as his eyes drifted to the other window open on his screen. Most men would naturally notice the soft curves of her picture or even the odd hairstyle she sported with the ends of her hair curled upwards. For Laguna, it was her smile that caught his attention and kept it. Not that he hadn't noticed those other things first (his leg was still propped up on a lower drawer of his desk, stretching to relieve the sudden cramp), but they weren't what kept drawing his eyes to the young woman that was requesting an in-depth tour of the city. Not the Presidential Palace, but the city. It was that request that had stalled his approval. Most foreigners wanted to see the Palace; they cared less about how Estharians lived day to day, so why did she give to licks of a Chocobo behind how these people lived.

Scrolling over her profile he read over her credentials: Social Media Manager and Lifestyle Editor for the Timber Maniacs, Timber Youth volunteer, Timber's Festival Manager and Secretary of the Timber Chamber of Commerce, Photo Journalist at the Scientific Journal of Dollet, Freelance SeeD Instructor at Balamb Garden, Amateur videographer and a dog owner.

Scrolling further down the page shared photos of faraway lands, very few pictures where of her in the scene and even rarer were ones of her and her dog a breed he instantly recognized as a Magyar Vizsla. As the scroll bar reached down to the bottom, sharing her contact information and her direct line, it still baffled Laguna why such a busy and active young woman would want to waste her time trying to interview the most neurotic group of hermits in the world. As President, it was his job to see his people were kept safe, even if it was just some gossip point in a magazine. Reaching for his desk phone Laguna quickly dialed the number listed, placing the phone on his shoulder as he worked his way back up the page.

The steady 'bring-bring' alerting him that the phone was ringing on her end droned on, a minute ticked by. Maybe she wasn't in, after all as an editor she was sure to have a meeting to attend to. Looking at the numerical wall clock, Laguna watched the second-hand tick towards the six signaling a minute and a half had nearly passed. As the clock stick two minutes, Laguna's slightly miffed expression turned absolutely annoyed. He had his own meetings to attend, like the breakfast one in fifteen minutes at eight thirty Estharians time.

 _Oh, …she's in Timber._ The ringing stopped, "Hello, Selphie Tilmitt speaking, may I ask who this is?" Laguna balked, his leg cramping instantly at the raspy, sultry sound floating through the earpiece. "Hello? Is someone there?" The phone slipped from Laguna's grasp as he reached to massage his leg. Simultaneously trying to release the cramp and pick up the phone, Laguna slipped from his chair landing hard on the floor with an audible thud that the woman on the other end fell silent; if only for a moment.

"Whoever you are, it's three…three fifteen in the morning." Laguna, deciding the floor wasn't all that bad, brought the phone back to his ear. "So help me Hyne-"

"Miss Tilmitt, I am very sorry to have called you so early in the morning. Time escaped me, heh. This is President Loire, I-I'm sorry to have woken you."

"Oh," came her hasty response, "President Loire!"

He could tell she was wide awake now, most likely scrambling from her bed (not the couch she had actually fallen asleep on) in a cute Moogle sleep set, she was young after all (not a pair of her old Balamb Garden sweatpants and an oversized shirt she had pilfered from Irvine four months ago. What the gunslinger didn't know wouldn't hurt him) and her hair just as perky as her picture (it had grown out and currently rested on top of her head in a messy bun most hanging down from sleep) a picture of perfected youth (the truth never hurt anyone but Laguna was lucky not to see the Monster from the Sleep Deprived Lagoon.) "It's a pleasure to hear from you." Selphie smiled rummaging through her bare cabinets for the lone coffee cup. "Did you get my request; I would love to run a feature of Esthar's populace since the last Sorceress War. Not much is known about the city and all." Turning around in her kitchen/living room/dining room, Selphie looked in her microwave. Pressing the button on it she found her lone mug filled with cold black liquid.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It's an odd request; most media folks want to see the Palace, not the people."

Selphie shrugged to no one, "well I'm not most people. It would really like to see the city." He could hear her smiling at him. "I think this would be a great introduction of Esthar to the world."

Laguna sighed as the cramp faded, was Esthar ready for the world though? "Look, Miss Tilmitt."

"Call me Selphie, please."

"Alright, Selphie. Esthar, I don't feel is ready to be in the spotlight."

It was just as she had feared, he was going to say no and her last visit to the city was directly to the Presidential Palace, the glorious high tech city left unexplored. "Mr. President, let's make a deal. Okay?" Laguna hummed, eyes drifting to the wall clock: eight twenty-seven. "If my article on Esthar is not up to your standards, then I won't print anything, no photos, no article, not even a receipt from a restaurant will leave the city with me. SeeD honor."

At the last part, Laguna frowned, SeeD honor? "Mi- Selphie."

"Please, Mr. President." The breathy draw went straight to his leg, the muscle spasmed and his only relief came when he curled into the fetal position.

"Alright Miss Tilmitt," Laguna murmured fighting through his leg pain. "I will send you the approval letter, please get back to me with the itinerary." Through the haze of pain he heard her rushed praise of gratitude before the line buzzed, she had hung up.

Feeling like a complete idiot, Laguna managed to stand as his leg relaxed eye level with the smiling face of Selphie Tilmitt as she peered at him from the computer. Glancing her over one last time, he turned his attention to her credentials again, one jumping out at him: SeeD Instructor at Balamb Garden. She was an instructor at the Garden his son, who was by far the grumpiest young adult he had ever met, commanded. The pressure to call Squall caused a tingling itch in his palm. It would be easy, yet sort of creepy and definitely stupider, than allowing the girl to just come to his country and do her thing and leave, to call his son and ask about some girl who most likely did minimum work for the Garden. Plastering a fake smile on, Laguna stepped away from the desk; he would have to take his chances.

This was about the stupidest decision Laguna Loire had ever made.


	3. What's your dream job?

 

* * *

"Being a journalist is a hard job. It is great for quick cash, but, come on Selphie. It does not exactly pay the bills". Laguna led Selphie through the Presidential Palace to the distant greenhouse garden. Selphie smiled brushing her hair over her shoulder. She had found Esthar to be a fantastic city, with its technological advancements, the beautiful merger of science and nature. With little to no crime, it was perfect, the nightlife was just another advantage. Now a week after arriving and sitting crossed from Laguna in the Palace's garden everything seemed like a dream. Since she first visited the city, a little over four years prior, Selphie wanted to live there. Now she was, and it was amazing. Just her as Rinoa had graciously accepted the job of pet Aunt years ago when she helped Selphie pick her baby from the pound. It would not be forever, it was just a quick two-month assignment, so now she had no idea what to say in her defense. Anything that came to mind was embarrassing; a byproduct of her teenage crush on a Galbadian soldier turned journalist turned President.

"It started as a hobby, something to pass the downtime in SeeD". Selphie only hoped her nose had not grown, that was an obvious lie.

"Like a blog?" Had he seen her internet shrine to him? Did it get off the Balamb Garden servers?

She could feel the blush creeping under her makeup. Hopefully, that thirty-dollar concealer hid it. "Yes, sir".

"Laguna is fine", Selphie nodded, her smile growing thanks to her own lecherous thoughts. So, the crush was not just a teenage thing. Unnerved by the silence, Laguna glanced towards the door. Where is lunch? "So, Lifestyle Editor? You feel people are interested in visiting Esthar?"

"I think they would be, once they learn more about it. It is a great city, technology has made working virtually nonexistent. Medical advancements could be used worldwide. The nightlife is…nice". Devon and Marcus, those two twins from Wednesday were particularly accommodating.

Silence fell between them again, Laguna looking over the young woman in front of him enquiringly. From the dandelion yellow of her headband to the white t-shirt and high waisted navy shorts, Selphie was bright and inviting. Thanking Hyne, Selphie was to absorb in her study of the plants nearest them; Tiger Lilies, Rosemallows, and rare Sylleblossoms stood tall unlike the ferns and spreading moss nearby.

"When I was younger I wanted to be a botanist". Laguna's brow lifted as she stood, bending to smell the sylleblossom. "The sylleblossom only blooms along the Centra coast in late May to early July". There is a whole field down there that turns the land a beautiful deep blue. It's such a unique climate, it's amazing to find them growing in a greenhouse". Selphie shuffled to the side, cupping the white Rosemallows blossom in her hands.

"What is your favorite?"

Selphie hummed, "I like them all, but my absolute favorite besides the sylleblossom are the Berlandiera lyrate".

"And just what is that?"

"Chocolate daisy smells just like chocolate". The sound of wheels rolling over tiles brought Selphie back to her seat. Quietly they waited until the waiter had finished and left. Fork in hand Selphie started in on the vegetable salad. "Now, what about you? What is your dream job?"

"I want to be a journalist".


	4. Would you like coffee with that?

Esthar's rush hour was, for lack of better words, not Selphie's cup of tea. Jogging down the sidewalk in heeled boots in the fall was hard enough in Dollet or even in Deling, but the oddly luminous sidewalks of Esthar was mental taxation she couldn't comprehend at this time. Fifteen minutes late already for a meeting with Kiros – President Loire's advisor and, she knew from experience, best friend. Cursing herself mentally, Selphie barely dodged a woman and her toddler as they meandered gracefully in their traditional Esthar dressage, down a flight of stairs.

'Hurry! Hurry! I'm already late' She cheered herself on, every few seconds looking down at her mobile to follow the route it dictated for her.

"In twenty-five feet, make a U-Turn."

"What?" Selphie slid, her boots barely keeping her stable, as she stopped glaring death at the device.

"You are one point nine miles from your destination. Time of arrival is five thirty-six pm." A guard looked at her as she groaned, a kneeling mess in the middle of the late evening crowd.

"Miss, you can't sleep there tonight." Selphie frowned but glanced over her odd clothing, she could feel her hair sticking to her face. All right, she nodded, I look a hot mess. With the last rays of light illuminating the tall skyscrapers, she pulled herself up with a sigh. She was going to miss the meeting with Kiros, which would, in turn, make her look bad and by extension make her boss look back, which would make the Maniac's look bad which would-

Her thoughts pattered off as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder the overwhelming need to cry was barely held down by her own pride. The fragile pride was barely keeping her together.

"Selphie?" And now she was hearing people calling her name. At the T in the sidewalk and guard jumped, standing stock still in a salute. Selphie didn't notice to engrossed in her own self-pity and hatred at her failure. Slowly the guard relaxed as the newcomer nodded. "You missed the meeting with Kiros."

"I know!" She slapped her tights roughly as she slid down into a squat, wrapping her arms around her legs. Failure was a punishing lover, one that Selphie Tilmitt had the least experience with. Tucking her head down into her arms, the soft sniffles turned into steady weeping. The guard winced looking from the President to the young girl who remained in the flow of traffic, to the gathering crowd. "I failed and now," she looked up as a firm hand rested on her shoulder, upwards to Laguna who was shielding her from the surrounding crowd. Heat touched her cheeks as his hand came to her cheek, his thumb stroking over the wet trails on her cheek. Beside him, the guard cleared his throat bringing the President's attention to the gathered audience. As he looked around eyeing the crowd that surrounded them, Laguna could already see the newspaper on his desk tomorrow. President Comforts Distraught Homeless Woman.

"I was just going to get a late dinner; would you like to join me?"

The stares and murmurs melted away, with her nod so did her doubts. If Laguna wasn't upset that she had missed the semi-Annual Estharian Space and Planet summit, she knew Kiros would be but that didn't stop her from taking Laguna's offered hand with a nod.

"Yeah, I could really use a cup of coffee."


	5. Tell me something you like.

Laguna's choice of eateries were still the same even twenty years later. However, unlike the hotel lounge in Deling City with its dark walls and even darker tables, Turtles Paradise was an open layout. The main restaurant face shielded the hidden secrets behind its wall, a perfect cover to take one's breath away. As she stepped through the door the President so kindly held open for her, Selphie couldn't hold back her gasp. Half of the restaurant was open air an iridescent shield acting as the roof that allowed the light of the night sky to shine in. The other side, filled with tables and bustling waiters, housed a bar and gave an uninhibited view of the kitchen, which was amazing to the foreigner. Not as much as the live band on the stage between the two halves.

Laguna's choices certainly hadn't changed.

"They have a band?" Selphie inhaled, she was barely keeping her excitement caged.

"Yeah, it's the only place in the city with live music. Unless karaoke is your thing." Laguna steered them to a distant table outside, his hand hovering over her upper back. Selphie coughed a soft giggle following. At one time she had enjoyed karaoke, a fun pastime her, Rinoa and Quistis would partake in. But that was quickly smashed to smithereens when the Orphanage Gang, Seifer included after a bit of kidnapping, spent a few hours at the only bar in Balamb. In a rare mingling of Squall and Seifer that didn't involve gunblades and fire spells, only their heated rivalry belted out with such grace, strength, and power to a bubblegum boyband pop track. It was so much that Rinoa had to excuse herself to the restroom and Quistis had snorted her drink up her nose. Zell was the only one shocked to silence while Selphie was sure the original song had a silver-haired singer in the group and cheered.

Selphie held up her hand, smiling as Laguna pushed her seat in for her. "Thank you. No, I have no dreams of being a Karaoke star."

"That's a shame." Laguna sat beside her, "I heard you have a nice voice."

Modestly shaking her hand, she disputed the claim. The waiter appeared looking at his newest couple, holding out leather-bound menus which Selphie took with a kind smile and a silent thank you. The man lifted his pad, eyes turning to Laguna more for show than needing to write the order down. "Just give us a moment."

"Yes, Mr. Loire."

Looking over the top of the menu, Selphie watched the waiter as he rushed towards the chef. "Oh, on the last name basis, Mr. Loire?" She looked towards Laguna, her lip curling at the side as she teased. Laguna, his menu laid before him untouched, slid his gaze from the back of her menu to the mischievous gaze that bore into his skin. Raine never looked at him that way, or anyway different than shear exasperation until it was too late on that field under a clear sky. "Any suggestions?" Selphie turned her attention down to the writing.

Laguna picked up his menu but didn't open it. "I thought you wanted coffee?"

"Well," Selphie hummed, shifting her legs under the table, her foot brushing against his calf. "I saw what everyone else was having, and it looks so good. But- "Selphie closed the menu and leaned forward slightly, her feet shifting away from his, "why don't you pick? Surprise me."

"Surprise you?" Laguna moved, this time his feet connected with hers. Selphie bent, looking under the table, placing her messenger bag on the floor beside her. "I don't know what you like."

"It's not that hard, I'll take whatever you give me." Selphie turned her head up, adjusting her sock under the table. "I'm not picky." As if summoned by the thought of food, the waiter appeared again.

"Are we ready?"

Laguna thumbed the menu open, "I'll take the usual and," Selphie's hand rested on his wrist as she sat up, gently pushing the menu closed.

"I'll take the same."

The waiter frowned eyeing the petite woman, "are you sure miss?"

"I'm sure."

The waiter looked her over again, but Laguna held his hand up stopping the man from talking. Selphie had already narrowed her eyes, jaw setting firmly ready to defend her choice. With a nod, the man took the menus stiffly walking away leaving Selphie watching him slightly perturbed that he was dissuading her choice. "So, what exactly is your usual?"


	6. Can you tell me more?

Squall taps a pen tip against the oak top of his desk, receiver plastered to his ear as he listens to the fifth call this week from Laguna. It's not that he means to miss the calls, but hes busy, Laguna's busy, Squall has a wife and hopefully soon a family, time differences and just life keeps getting in the way of everything. 

Reorganizing the pile of request for SeeD services for the umpteenth time, Squall spins his pen on the desk then slams his hand down on the top as he cocks his head pinching the receiver between his shoulder and cheek and rewind the message. After a few pushes of the dial pad he sets the receiver down and let's the recording play out of the speaker. 

 "Commander Leonhart" a pause that Squall has come to learn is his father's way of dealing with formally addressing his son by title, despite the multiple times Squall has requested him not to do so. "Uh, anyway. You know a Selphie Tillmitt? A journalist from Deling, emerald green eyes and a gorgeous smile, wears her hair in a bob, real smart?"

 Squall's world crashes down, a bomb going off in his head as he replays that last part again. Laguna is smart, but his luck is higher than his intelligence. The world 'emerald' continuously smacks Squall in the face, teasing him that his father who once confused 'vertical' with 'horizontal' has just perfectly described Selphie Tilmitt, the head of the Festival Committee and his top intelligence officer. 

 Squall grabs the receiver which hangs up the voicemail and dials the number to his father's office. Esther doesn't have a substantial time difference but it's dark outside, Balamb glowing faint yellow in the distance; maybe Squall will get a hold if his father before he slinks out like always. 

 As the line rings, buzz-buzzing in his ear, Squall relaxes enough to think of what he will tell his dad. 'Stay away from Selphie!' Or even 'shes my SeeD,' but that's just weird. 

 "Hello?" Squall freezes, thoughts racing. Tell him to stay away, tell Laguna something to keep him away from the woman that used to live in the dorm next to his. One if his best friends. 

 All that comes out is a pathetically droning "hey dad." Neither expect to be close, even after five years it's still a new relationship but there is less stress to theirs than Squall deals with when he visits his in law.

 "Squall, are you okay?" Squall turns to look out one side of the panoramic windows. He needs to do something. He knows Selphie and her crush on Laguna, it's not as obsessive. She has grown up, dated other men and that one woman out if curiosity, but he also knows his dad and knows Laguna needs some protection just from himself. With Selphie, Laguna Loire is a sitting duck.

 "Yeah, yeah. I was thinking Rinoa and I should come visit."

 A short silence, when Laguna talks it's obvious he's excited. Squall thinks a week is to soon but Laguna insist. There arebt many options to get out of such a short notice visit, especially when Laguna has his mind set. Reluctantly Squall agrees, Rinoa has been on him recently to visit his father. 

 "So, about my last message. Do you know Miss Tilmitt?"

 Squall hums, "yes. She is an exemplary SeeD."

 That doesn't phase Laguna who returns the thoughtful hum and his own thoughts. "She is something. Can you tell me more about her?"

 Squall winces at the request from Laguna for some information on her, but he obliges giving him the bare minimum with bland answers. If Laguna is really interested in Selphie beyond her military credentials, Selphie will gladly give divulge to the President. 


	7. Can I tell you later?

Rinoa doesn't wait for Squall, once the wheels stop rolling she's down the stairs in a blue blur and a girlish squeal that has Laguna backing away and Selphie charging forward in her own haze of yellow and cream. "Oh my gosh!" 

Selphie jumps up and down the two young women alternating between hugs, jumping, screaming in excitement and even kisses on the cheek. "You look so beautiful Rinny!" 

"Oh, no. You look so relaxed, your glowing Sel." Rinoa smiles giving Selphie another bear hug. Unlike the others, her gaze drifts to Laguna and then winks. Laguna reddens like she knew he would. He hustles away to help Squall with Rinoa's luggage. 

"What did she do, pack everything you own?"

Squall glowers, a silent defeat that yes, Rinoa did pack everything they owned. "I had to convince her to not bring the kitchen sink."

Laguna stares his mouth opening then closing. "Was that a joke?" The father-son moment is ruined. 

Sighing with an abnormal amount of defeat, Squall marches away, smiling as he gets close to Selphie. 

"Commander Leonhart" Selphie brings her heels together, readying her salute only to be cut off by a one armed hug. 

"It is so good to see you Selphie." From the confused bewildered and scared look the intelligence officer has, Selphie is rightfully scared of what is going on. "You have no idea." 

Squall leaves it at that and walks away, Laguna following just as confused. Working her inner lip, Rinoa hooks her arms with Selphie's. "So...you came with Laguna." 

"Of course," Selphie laughs, "why would I turn down the chance to see you."

Rinoa hums aloud. Of course, she sing-songs in her mind, why not come with Laguna. "Squally took two weeks off. So let's catch up." Selphie pulls Rinoa closer, hugging her arm tightly as they move closer to the awaiting vehicle. At the back, Squall has tetrised Rinoa's bags into the boot, his own single pack tossed into the front seat. Selphie opens the door, offering Rinoa the passenger rear seat. One of the last remnants of Selphie's training rearing its head. 

While it's a nice surprise, since Quistis never offers to hold the door or let Rinoa in first, Selphie isn't around as often and hasn't been told by Rinoa she can open doors. The wait isn't long, but Selphie doesn't open the rear driver door. As Squall comes to sit in the front seat, nonplussed by the other two lingering outside, Rinoa tilts her head and listens. 

Selphie giggles, light and bubbly, not the deeper gawking she shared with Rinoa so many times. It's hard to hear what they are actually talking about. All she can see is Selphie move closer to the inside if the door, Laguna lean down a bit. 

Rinoa's heart is thumping as she cheers Selphie on internally hoping to hear at least the gentle smack of the pair kissing. 

"Rinoa are you okay?"

In the shade mirror, she catches Squall staring at her, brow slightly frowned. Rinoa can't stop the heat from getting caught, but she doesn't want to either. "Oh yeah, just peachy!" 

She beams and tugs on his ear, gently but enough that he jerks away and swats are her hand. "Leave my ear alone!"

"Squally has ticklish ears?" Selphie laughs as Rinoa goes after her husband's ears from both sides. The two women laugh and Squall hunches his shoulders, it doesn't hide Rinoa's targets but he's going to try. Laguna smiles pulling away from the tarmac, Rinoa and Selphie falling into a giggling happy chat as they drive through the city towards the Presidental Palace. 

"Hey, Sel?" Rinoa leans in, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Selphie glances at her then back at her mobile sending a quick message off. "What is it? "

"What's going on with you and my father in law?" Rinoa whispers cupping her hand over her mouth. Selphie frowns, she looks up at Rinoa, then to the front seat, her eyes never make it to Laguna. In the rear view mirror she catches Squall's own gaze, penetrating and just as confused as Rinoa's voice. 

Shifting, Selphie leans back looking out at the blues and purples that make up a majority of Esther proper. "Can I tell you later?"


	8. What's going on?

"Have you ever just wanted to run away?" Laguna frowns, eyes opening just enough to see the first rays of sunlight streaming through the high windows and lace curtains of an apartment. From the egg cream colored walls to the Robin's blue vases bursting with soft pastel flowers, his thoughts pull him into the past, long before he was President and had diplomatic duties and what not. To a time when he could live simply and laugh about the smallest things. Now he can laugh about his childish antics of roaming the countryside in search of fiends, his life isn't simple but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"What's going on in there?" A smile as warm as the sun invades his sight, a heavy weight shift to rest on him, sliding down as both sigh in relief as they join together. 

She's not Raine, but he can't compare them. Each have their own vibrancy, their own way of living to the fullest. One just makes him feel younger than he is, deep down he feels a bit guilty that she is wasting her youth on him. 

"Laguna?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, sleepy head."

In the foggy depths of his mind, he can hear her but above him her lips don't move. 

"They'll be fine Selphie. It's kinda cute that they fell asleep like that." 

"It is, isn't it? Like father like son. Should we take a picture?" Crystal blues and purples bleed into the cream hues. The present is still nice, Rinoa laughing under the island lights as Selphie offers her a warm cup of coffee. 

"I would love that, but I have so many of Squall sleeping, all tucked away safely." Rinoa smiles into her cup, eyes half lidded as she watches the swirls of cream and sugar mix. Selphie stands across from her apron tied snuggly to her as she chops, a soft thud of metal striking wood as she works. "Anyways, tell me about you and Laguna." 

"Me and Laguna? There isn't anything to tell."

Rinoa's brow lifts, a smirk settles on her lips. "Selphie," Laguna closes his eyes preferring to listen to the two girls gossip. "Have you tried?" 

The chopping stops, Selphie sliding the knife across the board. "Rinny."

"I think you two would be cute together" Rinoa hums, "that blog you had on the network is still there."

Selphie groans and the chopping resumes more vigorous than before. Rinoa giggles. "Things can grow from just a seed you know. Why don't you try?"Laguna peeks through his lashes hoping to better judge the conversation on their physical reactions. Selphie is looking over at him and Squall, Rinoa grinning brightly as she watches a blush creep onto Selphie's cheeks. "So Sel, what's going to happen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had a set word count for the chapters. Plus I'm writing them on my mobile instead of my computer so they are shorter than others.


	9. Gonna help me find it?

“I think there is something going on between them.” Rinoa clicks her tongue, running the pad of her thumb over the curving blossom of a flowering tree. Squall lifts a brow but offers no other reaction. He knows Rinoa is normally spot on with her assessments of people to the point others would find it creepy, in a way he does as well but finds solace in his belief that it may just be her Sorceress powers. What lingers of them. It is more apparent that she has some supernatural abilities as Rinoa was able to correctly predict Quistis and Nida, and the oddly matched Zell and Seifer. Which, granted she only predicted something would happen between Zell and Seifer, it was Squall who, as Seifer asked about the blond boxer that shouted loudly “I don’t fucking know,” and effectively lost two hundred Gil and had to take Quistis, Nida and Rinoa out to dinner.  “I asked Selphie, and she doesn’t seem advised to the fact that Laguna is older.” Rinoa pulls her gaze away from the flowers to her husband, evaluating his reaction, then back once he offers her an emotionless stare. Squall was not going to bet on this one, after the Zelfer affair he learned his lesson.

There most certainly was something going on between Selphie and Laguna, and while he could plan dumb and let it just happen, naturally. Deep down, he just couldn’t. For his own selfish reasons, which Rinoa knew about despite his all-encompassing love for his wife, he could not help the small crush he had on Selphie go, even if it was seven years ago and Selphie was platonic on every level. There was just something about her bubbly personality and the way she kept her head up during the darkest times that endeared her to him, which was why he wouldn’t let her go. Even after she had been released from service and moved on.

After a few moments of silence, Squall shifts forward, “Don’t try playing matchmaker. Selphie deserves someone than isn’t Laguna Loire.” _Or me._

Rinoa flicks her eyes towards him, the edges a faint red color. Squall backs away, “Like Irvine?” Squall narrows his eyes, jerking back as Rinoa brings her hand up to stroke his creased forehead. “Just let me handle this, I promise that your dad won’t come to any harm.”

Shaking his head, Squall waves her hand out of his face. “I’m not worried about him. Too much, but Selphie…. Just be careful.”

Rinoa lets out a low ‘hmm’ and wiggles her finger beckoning him closer. “I will be. Can I get a kiss?”

Pouring another glass full of soju, Rinoa slides the glass across the table to Squall who has undone his tie and the first few buttons of his dress shirt. “Rinoa, what are you thinking?” After a full day out shopping with Selphie, Rinoa had insisted on meeting them at a restaurant and while they had planned to dine out for dinner that night, Squall hadn’t planned on donning a dress suit, nor seeing his wife in a cocktail dress that would have wiped out their savings in one fatal swoop. For Rinoa, Laguna’s reaction to seeing Selphie in black was the cherry on top. At least his leg didn’t cramp up in that embarrassing way it had in his youth, not that Laguna didn’t have a limp that Selphie graciously ignored.

Squall doesn’t grace Rinoa with a glance or even thanks. Wallowing in his own pity and his dislike for the couples that fill the dance floor including his father and one of his best friends. “It's cute” Rinoa sighs, leaning on her hand as she pours another glass of sparkling Deling soda. “Selphie looks so happy.” Squall finally looks away from the polished wood and black woven placement to the packed dance floor. It is not hard to pick his father and Selphie out of the pairs, like there is some sort of barrier around them that forces other dancers to keep their distance. If Squall looked at the other dancers, he would see the same imaginary barricade, a silent agreement between the couples to not intermingle and keep to their partners. While Selphie and Laguna aren’t at the center, they are far enough away from their table that they have a shield of privacy to talk freely between them where Rinoa and Squall can’t hear or barge in and ruin their conversation. Not that Rinoa would do that. Not that Laguna would complain and call him out, more a gentleman than his son is now.

So while Squall doesn’t doubt that his dad is a gentleman, he has witnessed this genial side more often than any bad side that he himself can recall; seeing Selphie swaying with a pleased smile gracing her lips as she is held tightly in Laguna’s arms. It makes his stomach churn.

Not because neither deserve love or to be happy. Not over the long-forgotten memories of Raine Leonhart, the woman he didn’t really know so he has no tangible ability to feel for her. Selfishly it's for his own hurt ego, he has Rinoa now, he doesn’t need Selphie. Just wants her as he had years ago as he had begged her to stay and offered her a part-time position as a SeeD instructor. It wasn’t what she had wanted, it was what he had wanted. He couldn’t let someone of her caliber, with her effervescent outlook leave, could he?

He catches a possessive growl before it can push past his teeth. Selphie tilts her head up from Laguna’s shoulder, he can tell Laguna is talking to her the way he leans down to whisper in her ear. The way she smiles and leans back in, holding just a bit tighter both cripples and enrages him.

 _Here I am, jealous of Laguna Loire._ Squall reaches over the table grabbing the bottle, forgoes the shot glass and drowns his misguided hatred for his father, the unnecessary coveting of Selphie in one long gulp he knows he will regret in the morning. Ignoring Rinoa’s gasp, Squall stands to eye the strange pairing out on the floor, takes a lurching step forward reaching out for Laguna’s seat back to steady himself. He feels hands, gentle as they grasp his shoulders and arms roughly while other hands come to press against his chest. “Squall” Rinoa’s face invades his green haze.

Followed by Laguna’s voice asking if he is fine. _Yeah, peachy old man._ Squall just nods, Rinoa’s voice drowning out under the twinkling of piano keys. Selphie looks at him worried, but instead of stepping forward, she stays behind Laguna, her hands clutching the fabric of his dress shirt sleeve. “Well, maybe we should all go home. I have an early conference call with my Editor.” Squall’s moods fluctuate, up-down-up. His heart thumping as he recalls that Selphie is only in Esther for a special series of articles, but the series of articles is also what has brought her and his dad together, but she must leave soon so that’s good news. Laguna agrees, lifting his jacket to Selphie’s shoulders. In the barely-there black dress, she wears she’s bound to be cold stepping into the night air. It reminds Squall of her mini-skirt overalls sans pockets with a sheerness that leaves too much to his imagination, but this dress slinks to her figure opposed to that corduroy sunflower that just hung off her shoulder.

As they step out from the restaurant, one of Esther’s high-end eateries, Rinoa flags down a tram car hoping that the passengers will hold the door and prevent it from taking off. Squall glowers as Laguna leads Selphie to the car, his hand resting slightly above the crook of her back. “Oh, I forgot my purse,” Selphie frowns, spinning out of Laguna’s path.

Stepping forward quickly, the world spins around the SeeD Commander, his footfalls staggering at he tries to redirect Selphie to the tram. Maybe downing a whole bottle of Soju by himself was not the best idea, but Squall tries to play his stumble off and fails, Rinoa, Selphie, and Laguna coming to help him stand straight. Selphie wishes him and Rinoa a good night as she holds onto Laguna’s hand.

“Let me know when you get home.” Rinoa smiles, forcing Squall to sit down in one of the benches that line the tram. The doors close without Rinoa clarifying who she wants to hear from, but she’s smiling and waving to them as Squall hunches over.

Selphie blenches as the tram disappears around a bend “I hope he’s alright” Selphie turns on her heel, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. “That soju was weak.”

“Maybe he’s just sensitive.” Selphie hums, looking down the tracks as another tram, heading opposite the Palace, arrives. “What about your purse?”

Stepping towards the tram, Selphie tugs the jacket closer, pulling the sleeves up her arms. “It's at home.” Turning her head to the side Selphie glances at Laguna, body half-turned towards him. Turning fully to the tram she steps away. The sound of her heels clicking against the glowing platform beckoning Laguna to follow or leaving him to be left in her wake. Laguna stares after her, mouth slightly parted the first tingles of a leg cramp forming. Selphie doesn’t wait for him, the moment the tram slows, and the doors begin to recede, she pushes off with the front of her shoe Laguna a few paces behind her despite the lessening pain in his calf. On the platform, the few people that populate it pay no attention to the two foreign dressed figures. As Esther’s population fluctuates due to the recent unveiling of the city, foreigners have migrated to the city in droves. Seeing a young couple out enjoying the Estherian nightlife was nothing new. “Gonna help me find it, Mr. Loire?”

Selphie’s direct, and it is her youth that gets his heart pumping and the adrenaline flushing his system. She is just as gorgeous and beautiful as Julia and Raine, but for the first time that Laguna has talked with a woman that is on par with his past loves, he doesn’t feel the same anxieties he had in the past. Even as she purrs his name, lips red and face flushed, and his own constitution affected Selphie pulls him down for another soul reaching kiss. “Y-yes ma’am.” Those are the last word he coherently gets out.

Laying beside her sleeping husband, Rinoa chances a glance at her mobile. It has not buzzed or dinged. “All in a night’s work.” Squall groans and rolls over, burying his face in her shoulder.

“Sorry,” he mutters pulling Rinoa closer, entangling his legs with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Squall had a bit of a crush on Selphie. He's only nice to her and Rinoa. So, Squall is a bit jelly of his dad even though Squall has Rinoa. Rinoa knows he won't act on his still there crush, and is well aware fo Selphie's feelings towards Squall. Like the salt flats nothing grows there.


	10. How's he doing?

The click clack of typing filled the only internet cafe in Esthar, heads bowed behind translucent cubicles that despite their clarity were highly effective in creating a work environment. Over the last few weeks Selphie had resided in Esthar she had came to see how the city was similar yet worlds away from the outside. From bullet trams to office workers, Esthar's glory was her rich history and technology they made life easier. 

At least for the article. Leaning back, she runs her pointer finger over the mouse pad before hitting send on the paper airplane. The last six weeks have blown by in a rush, from her roommates who more than welcomed her into their lives to the man she idolized personally accompanying her and even assisting in crafting the outside world's first peek into Esthar and her citizens, it was a pleasure in more ways than one. 

Closing the lid of her laptop, Selphie brings her messenger bag from the floor, sifting leather creaked as she opens it and slides computer and external hard drive into its seemingly bottomless pit. With one last look around she allows herself a small smile that betrays the downturn of her eyes. Inside she knows she's going to miss the city, she will miss her roommates but most of all she will miss Laguna.

Rinoa looks up from her phone, fingers hovering above the screen as Selphie steps out, the only reason she had hurried to send the article off was Rinoa tapping on the window. "So, Zell is coming to get us, Squall is staying back a few days. You know him."

"Work, work, work" they mutter jointly, bursting with laughter as their hands drop from the right side of their faces. Squall and work go together like peanut butter and jelly. An old tradition that gets beat out by Rinoa when she requests his attentions. 

"So, you're going back to Timber now?"

"Yeah" Selphie runs her fingers over her strap, "I got an offer to go to Winhill or Dollet."

Rinoa nods, lips thinning, "what about Laguna?" They stop, Selphie looking down at the glowing sidewalk that glitters in the mid morning sun. "Is it over, like everything, between you two?" 

"I...I don't know Rin. I was only here for six weeks. I had fun, and I just ...it was fun. But anyways, is he alright? It's been a while."

"Two weeks, Laguna is Laguna."

Selphie nods lifting her phone out of her pants pocket to check the time. "Can I fly to Timber?" Selphie smiles but beyond her face it doesn't reach her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after much debate I decided to start a discord. I don't want to focus just on my own stories, but on others fanfiction and original fiction, artwork and just generally just being writer friends!
> 
> https://discord.gg/UB883hh


	11. When did it become like this?

Returning to the Timber Manic's, Timber itself, is oppressive. By the first week Selphie is drained, the article on Esthar, more short story than news clippings, will be spread out over five issues. 

Instead of Winhill, she heads to Centra. Darlene is headed to Winhill. Selphie spend a few minutes in the bathroom fixing her makeup and feeling like a large rotting raspberry, her maroon shirt and blue jeans just aren't working for her. 

When she returns from Centra, it's on a Friday, by Wednesday evening the third portion of the Esthar article is out and the critiques are trolling. Upon her desk sits a stack of handwritten letters and knowing most people the online version is brimming with comments and her email inbox cant take much more. 

She leaves with her article notes and the stack of envelopes before the noon meeting. "Hey honey, where are you going?" The editor shouts down the hall. Selphie frowns jamming the elevator button harder and faster as the editors foot falls rapidly approach. The doors slid open and she throws herself in, at least she imagines that, and closes the door before he passes the copier. Crisis averted. 

"Was it always like this?" Selphie whispers to a bag of premium dog food, fingers trailing over its sealed top. The cashier pulls the bag through, register chiming as it rings it up. 

Her feet take her home where the only thing that waits in excitement is her dog. Setting the dogs bowl down, Selphie squats and watches the dog eat. "When did it become like this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um let me know your thoughts. This is a much shorter chapter and I would like to know what you think about it or what you would change, add to etc.


	12. Lookin' to shuffle and boogie?

"Yo Selphie!" Irvine's booming voice travels across the newsroom, weary and beaten reporters peeking over their laptops. As teens, Irvine was an omniscient presence. Tall, wide shouldered, with a Country twang and a cowboy swagger and a face that isn't too bad to look at; just not Selphie's own cup of iced tea. His presence is magnetic, even the male reporters stare at the Galbadian General as he strolls in like he is a normal part of their day. Maybe it's his young age, only 21, or his slight baby face. Whatever give Irvine his magnetism, it's enough to have the editor, Jolene, poking her head out as silence permeates the office. 

From her place by the window, Selphie smiles, it's been a few months since they last saw each other. He's a summer rain, someone fresh and bright, what Selphie needs now as her dream of writing and traveling becomes dull. A sniffle breaks the atmosphere as they hug, a slow clap follows confusing the two as the room becomes giddy with excitement as the two are reunited. A Soldier and his girlfriend. Irvine leans down, "what is wrong with your coworkers?" 

Selphie blushes and shoves Irvine away. "He isn't my boyfriend."

From her door, Jolene smiles, "is he single?"

Selphie's cheek deepen a few shades in embarrassment. When women are involved, Irvine is unabashed, wolfish and has a tendency to lay his charms on thick. Selphie quickly collects her bag and laptop but as she goes to shoulder it, Irvine grabs the strap effectively taking it himself. He still gives Jolene a wink and it's enough that she falls for him. 

Disgusting, Selphie thinks as she grabs his arm and drags him from the office. "Why haven't I gotten you fixed?"

Irvine chuckles, jogging a head of Selphie as they step out onto the street. Since the reduction of Galbadian occupation, Tomber has grown and the packed footpaths and distance sounds of machines signals her economic boom. It's not rare to see a soldier or two on the streets, but a high ranking officer is a whole new thing to any people, they are still fearful of them in uniform. 

"What are you doing here, dressed like that?"

Irvine fixes his hat, offering his arm. "I can't come visit my girl?" Sliding her arm into his, Selphie snorts. "Hey, don't be like that. You're my first and only." 

"Irvine Kinneas, lay it on any thicker and I'll need muck boots it's so deep." A mock hurt gasps and a soft whimper, dramatic enough that Selphie punches his shoulder. 

"Ow! I'm on leave for a few days. Went and saw Rinoa and Quistis, stopped by the Zelfier household. How'd thought those two would be a pair. Seifer is whipped and then stopped into Esthar and saw Squall and President Loire." Selphie's smile disappears. The dispassionate weight of the last few weeks, her guilt of running away and not ending things properly begin to gnaw at her. Suddenly it feels like everyone is looking at them, judging and whispering. 

She chances a few quick glances but the townsfolk past them by. It doesn't stop her anxiety. "President Loire just throws himself into his work. No wonder Squall is so dedicated, Mr. Loore is just as passionate and focused." Irvine says, rambling a bit. Selphie nods, it's all she can do. She wants to ask how Laguna is doing, does he miss her the way she does him?

When Irvine realizes she is not partaking in the conversation, Irvine stops in the middle of the bridge. The crowds split around them. "Sefie, I lied to you." Selphie tilts her head up, quizzically looking at her best friend. "I am on leave but while I was in Esthar, President Loire requested that I report on you to him. Lookin' at him was like looking at a kicked puppy. What did you do to that man?"

Her eyes sting, Irvine wiping the first tears away before they can fall. "I don't know. I, gosh Irvie, I miss him. Its bad, I loved being in Timber before, but being in Esthar with Laguna was, was so good and I was happy." 

"Sefie, go back. We know what happened with Laguna before. His past isn't a secret, don't let history repeat."

"And Squall?"

Irvine grins, running his hand over his neck. "Told me to drag you back. Look Sefie, Laguna has it bad. Yeah he has Squall, but Squall has his own family, his own life. He's still alone and being alone does things to men. My Pap, he's got buddies, but when I visit we go fishing, camping and neither Pap nor Pa are young. Ma and Nana, if it wasn't for them I doubt those old coots would be alive."

Selphie lets out a choked sob, a mix of a giggle and the flood of tears she can barely hold back. "Don't let this love slip away." Irvine runs at his own eyes, "now you got me going." Unlike all of her other friends, Selphie finds a warm homey comfort in Irvine's hugs, even if his pressed uniform is a tad itchy and his cologne isn't the soft watery smell she has come to enjoy. The tender moment is broken as both stomachs grumble simultaneously. 

"There is this steak house and their steak and potatoes are godly. Plus they have line dancing."

"Lookin' to shuffle and boogie?" Despite Selphie's red eyes, she grabs Irvine's hand. 

"I wonder if Laguna knows how to line dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why a lot of people paint Irvine negatively. Oh well. I feel him and Selphie would be best friends, with her being the dominate of their friendship. As children she would show him bugs, like shove a worm in his face and he was the scared one. She would still do that now, only the bug is a dying fiend and she goes to poke it with her nunchakus and swings one at him with guts dripping. He still screams.


	13. Aren't you all?

"Deling City," Irvine says a warm whisper as he leans across Selphie's lap to jerk the cabin curtain down. Despite the automation of the current world, Selphie still loves a nice train ride. Across from them sit a Lieutenant her face planted in a fat manual as another journalist from the Manic sits beside her. The man peers at Selphie his eyes comically wide. Todd, Selphie smirks turning to Irvine as he eases back in the seat, fingers twining together. "You'll love it Sefie, it'll be better than the last time we were well together."

The woman rolls her eye, the other concealed behind a black patch embossed with the insignia of Galbadia Garden. A gross malignation of skin Todd had asserted. Irvine glances at her then Todd who stiffens hoping to hide from Irvine's disgruntled gaze. "So, Todd." 

Selphie leans back, Todd means nothing to her other than he is an associate and while Irvine is quite informed of that fact, it doesn't block her best guy friend from showing off one of his best skills. 

Todd, the poor dear in the headlights, jerks. It won't take much for him to crack, his eyes already glistening with tears. The near imperceptible breath of air has Todd crying. His gibbering of "sir, I'm sorry, I'm just a reporter" and Irvine's quizzical "have you ever been to the Galbadia Hotel's parlor" overlap. 

The Lieutenant's head tilts up, lips brought closely in a grimace. "I hear that the Summits' key speaker is Esthar's Secretary of Security Kiros Seagill. Miss Tilmitt we are to escort you and Mr. Daniels during your private interview. As common practice we have prepared a list of approved questions that are to be asked." The woman offers Selphie a slip of paper. Beyond the curt words nothing more is said in the cabin. Todd eventually falling asleep after dinner with Selphie beside him. 

Deling city shines in twilight, the sound of the cabin door sliding open, the Lieutenant and Irvine stepping out. Their shadows can't block out the bright lights of the hall but it's enough that Selphie can squint out at them. The woman, half turned into the cabin, holds a small rectangular pack up. In the quiet morning she bares an otherworldly command, an oddly satisfying power as Irvine lights her cigarette and follows her like a sheep dog. 

It makes Selphie's chest swell and she shoves Todd off to investigate. Todd groans but falls to the side then rolls onto his stomach with a loud snore. Curiosity claws away as she faithfully follows them. Her socked feet sliding over polished oak. She's out in the open but everytime the lieutenant stops, head tilting to glance over the presses shoulder of her uniform jacket, Irvine presses forward. A gentle whisper as they pass through the dim dining cart onward through the passenger cars, walking a winding path through cargo, even passing an antique Lucian brand convertible. To the back rails where she leans against the pole and he stands beside her leaning down on the rails. 

"She's beautiful." The cigarette bounces as the head turns red. 

"Aren't you all?" 

She chuckles, bringing a hand to her face. Her fingers barely touch the patch, a soft caress. Irvine brings his own hand up, the back of his hand trailing over the curve of her cheek, the cigarette pinched between her fingers as he lifts the patch up and away. Face red, Selphie turns away blood pumping erratically as her heart tightens. She stumbles away, lost in the euphoria of discovery. As she slips back into the cabin she lays down across from Todd. Behind the curtain she catches a sliver of dawn sky, the engine's steam whistle blowing further up the rail. 

For a few moments Selphie lays on the seat, her hand laying over her face to hide her elated smile, it's useless as the door slides open for it grows five times as the Lieutenant steps in speaking rapidly drowning out Irvine's heavy footfalls. After a few cutoff responses she sighs. 

"Hedy?"

"That was Commander Leonhart's office. He will be bringing a guest with him." Names run through her mind including Rinoa, Quistis, Seifer to Zell even Nina and Xi. 

"Who else is he bringing other than his wife? He's bringing just about all if Balamb Garden. I understand he is a keypkayer, but who else?"

Selphie, if she hadn't been watching, could almost hear Hedy roll her eye "only Commander Leonhart and Vice Commander Trepe are in attendance as Balamb representatives. Mrs. Leonhart is a guest. Did you read the report?"

"I skimmed it." 

"Well then, you best be prepared. Commander Leonhart is meeting us as the station to discuss increased security measures."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had five different ideas for this chapter. I felt Irvine should be in a relationship and like Irvine it's one that isn't appropriate but the Boss (aka President Caraway) is willing to look away from. Cause look who is in law is...Squall. 🤣 I also feel Irvine would be a bit protective of Selphie despite the fact he knows she can handle herself, and him, perfectly fine so she dosen't need protection.


End file.
